When the Brothers meet the Girls
by ilurvemybutterflies
Summary: The Jonas Brothers' band needs a new drummer. They end up searching for one in Tech High, where Stacey, Kim and Sky go. What will happen if one of them ends up being the NEW drummer? But there's one condition, she have to play the drums as a...BOY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own the Jonas Brothers or any celebrities which will appear any soon in the fanfiction. But I'm sure **I do own** the other main characters and the plotting.

So guys, this is my second fanfiction. Just came up with the plotting yesterday and thought about making it into a story. and TADAH! here it is. Hope yall like it. "lets do the Bone Dance"

* * *

"We really need a new drummer." Kevin sighed. He was lying on his bunk while tossing Nick's baseball ball up and down. 

"Kevin, stop playing with my ball you might break something" said Nick while charging to the bathroom with a towel on.

The boys are brothers (which we obviously knew). They're in a band called the Jonas Brothers. It is composed of Nick, the youngest of the three who sometimes do the vocals and at the same time the guitar. Kevin, the oldest who's the lead guitarist of the group and do back up vocal's and there's Joe, the middle brother who's taking the lead on the vocals and sometimes plays the guitar.

**At the living room**

"So when will we go there?" asked Joe. He was sitting on the zebra striped couch facing a huge flat television with sub woofers surrounding the entire living room.

"Tomorrow. Call your dad because dinner will be ready in any minute" Mrs. Jonas replied.

"Hmm. Steak. My fave. DAD! Dinner's ready!" Joe stood up and walked towards the stairs and paused when he reached the lower step. Kevin and Nick came rushing towards the stairs then towards him.

"I came first! You owe me a coffee" Kevin cheered and released a victory dance.

"No fair! I just came out from the bathroom. You didn't even give me the chance to change." Nick said. He was wearing his rubber duckie boxers without a top on.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas! Go upstairs and change! Wait till your dad hears about this" Mrs. Jonas said shaking her head while trailing her way back to the dirty kitchen. Nick shrugged and narrowed his eyes at Kevin while mouthing, "Oh, it's _on_" and with a heavy heart, he walked upstairs.

"Just go and change" mocked Kevin.

"Bunch of underdogs" Joe folded his arms and using his right hand he hold his chin and shooked his head.

"Funny Joe. Don't forget that you're _the underdog._"

"Ha! But I'm the hottest underdog alive" Joe ran towards the couch and jumped on it and posed like Superman.

"Feeler!! As if!" protested Kevin

"Boys! Behave! You're causing my hormones to age fast" Mrs. Jonas warned her boys.

"So why did you call us…I mean me" Kevin corrected when he couldn't find Nick.

"We're going to find our new drummer in Tech High" Joe gave Kevin a 'you-know-what-I'm-thinking-look'.

Kevin replied with the same look. _Girls in school_. They both share the same thought. Girls are their favorite topic. They love girls (you know teenage boys nowadays).

"Oh cool! School girls! School _chics_! My type" praised Nick while running towards the dinner table and ready to eat his favorite, steak. Now, he's in his casual attire. _See, even Nick shares the same thing with his brothers._

**At school**

"AHHH!!" a girl ran across the hallway near our lockers.

"What's with the shouting thing?" I asked. I opened my locker and stored my physics, chemistry and math books in.

"Sky! You won't believe what I got in physics pop quiz!" I screeched.

"What?" asked Sky. She's my friend along with Kim.

"I got an A-!!"

"Neat! You did study! That's new. Umm...Why?" Sky said sarcastically. It's new for her to see or even hear me studying. It's even new for me. I really don't mind studying until my mom threatened to cut off my allowance by 30 percent. I totally don't want that to happen. I've been planning to save my allowance so that I could buy myself _the guitar_ that is coated in hot pink and with the initial _S_ that I just saw at the mall inside the vintage shop. The owner told me that it once belong to a singer with the initial S. She was famous back then but her career flopped down and she got broke so she decided to sell her guitar for a cheaper price. Now it's even cheaper, but I still can't afford it. I still have to save money for it._'It's gorgeous. It will be mine, someday'_ that's what I said when I laid my big brown eyes upon that treasure. It maybe old but I love it and it still look new.

"You don't wanna know why. Wait till my mom hears this." I rolled my eyes.

"Guys!! Guys!!" shouted Kim who was running towards us.

"Where have you been Kim? I got an A- in physics" I couldn't help but share my glory.

"Oh good. Come on guys. Wanna show you something" she cried while pulling our arms.

"Thanks Kim for the nice and overwhelming remark. I gladly appreciate it" sarcastic, I said.

"I'm sorry for that but I'm so happy. But you should see this!!" she jumped up and down, pleading.

"Ok. Ok." Sky said

"What's so special with _that thing_ that you want us to see that quickly?" I closed my locker and did it fast so that Kim would stop.

We ran to the hallway while Kim's leading the way and Sky and I followed. Kim stopped when we reached the school's announcement board.

"So?" I said panting. "My gosh! Kim don't tell me you made us run like the roadrunner just to look at the-" I was shocked when the girls started to freak like a bunch of babies.

"THE JONAS BROTHERS!! AHH" both screamed in unison along with the other girls who almost covered us up. _'Omigosh! I have to get out of here. I'm not planning to wear hearing aids someday'_ I covered my ears with both hands and made my way out of the crowd. It felt like I'm stuck in a cave with an opera singer that wouldn't stop singing 'Yooodelleee hi-hoo'.

"I thought it was something" I rolled my eyes while running my long wavy black hair with my hand.

"Having much luck? Diving in a pile of girls" I looked and saw Stacy and her evil minions giggling.

"Huh? Talking to yourself?" I asked in a sarcastic manner. Stacey doesn't want to talk to a bitch named Stacy. For the love of pudding! We almost share the same name. I've been asking my parents, '_Why name me a name that pronounced like her name?'_

"Face it, Stacey. You're a tomboy. Ugh! Why do we even share the same name!" she cried.

"In case you haven't noticed or you just don't know how to spell, we don't share the same name. And I'm not a tomboy." People had been making up stories that I'm a tomboy and that I have a crush with one of my best friends which is why I hang-out with them, which is totally untrue. It didn't bother them cause they know me that much to believe those rumors. Those rumors? Oh, it started when I dumped this total jerk named Troy. He can't believe that he was dumped by me so he started to spread filthy rumors that I dumped him not because I don't like him but because I'm into girls and it never stopped since then. Nobody knows the real reason why I dumped him except my two best friends on earth.

"Shut up stupid!" yelled Sky. She always does that whenever Stacy starts to infuriate me. She's always on the rescue.

"Yea shut up! You're just jealous because Troy likes her better than he likes you" snapped Kim who's standing behind Sky. _'That's my girls'_

Stacy, who almost burst into tears, ran away along with her minions. Kim, Sky and I shared a high-five.

"Thanks guys. Couldn't have done it without you"

We went to the cafeteria and took our lunch. Side by side we ate and talked about things until we started to talk about the Jonas Brothers, which didn't give any interest on me. They'll be coming here tomorrow to open the audition for their new aspiring drummer. That's what I heard.

"Why do you hate it when we talked about the brothers?" asked Kim, who ate the last slice of her Hawaiian pizza.

"I dunno. Maybe b'cause I don't find them…interesting. That's all" I said while finishing the last bite of my ham and cheese pizza.

"No girl on earth could stand the hotness…" Kim stated and looked at Sky

"…cuteness" jointed Sky

"And…the triple hotnesscuteness and super duper sexiness of those boys!!" they both screamed.

"Stop it guys. People are staring and besides there's no way those boys would notice us...I mean you both, since I'm not liking them. They're rockstars and no offense but, you guys are just mere school girls to them" I didn't know I talked that much then I know my cheeks were turning scarlet.

"Mere hot school girls that they've ever seen. Come on Stacey, deep inside, you like the Jonas Brothers you just haven't known that yet. You have to release the inner Jonas Brothers fan inside of you that's been longing to come out. Just wait till tomorrow. And we don't care if people are staring. It's the JONAS BROTHERS for earth's sake" Sky shouted while raising her hands like she's shouting 'halleluiah!'

"Halleluiah!" Kim followed what Sky was doing. _'She can read minds? Didn't know that'_

"Oh brother!" I mumbled while bowing my head in embarrassment.Well they're my friends, "Amen!" followed them. We all share a laugh.

* * *

**A/N:** So you like it?? Tell me through REVIEWS! so that i can have something to look forward to when i make the next chapter. and if you have some ideas that you think that could make the story better and that you could share, it'll be gladly accepted by me. don't forget to read and review..i love getting reviews.. TOODLES!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny made its way**

"You have to do the audition!" demanded Sky, but in a nice way.

"No. No. No way. I can't imagine myself playing drums for a _boy band_ and I'm not planning to imagine it _now_" exactly my point. They're a boy band, and it would be awkward for their fans to find a girl banging the drums behind them. They might think I'm just a _wannabe_.

"You're good at doing this…and they're _not_ just an ordinary boy band" Kim took my pencil and Sky's pencil and drummed a few cool beats.

"They're the Jonas Brothers! And they look extremely hot and gorgeous in those _tight jeans_" Sky wailed and started to be dreamy again.

"No. _You're_ good. See that!" I turned to face Sky while pointing at how good Kim does the drumming thing but all she did was to give me a 'you-know-you-taught-her-that' look.

"Silly! You're the one who taught me this" she said while returning both our pencils

"Thank you, for returning my pencil and for not breaking it and for persuading me to do the audition but it won't happen" I stated while trying to continue my math assignment.

"But…"

I pivoted my head to tell them, "No _'buts'_" and returned to what I'm doing.

"Easy as I thought" I grinned. Math is easy.

"Can I copy?" pleaded Kim and gave me her poor puppy eyes look.

"Poor puppy. Ok you can copy. Just don't _force_ me to do the audition thingy. K?"

"_Fineee as youuu wishh_. You know you're giving me a hard time choosing between forcing you and if you'll let me copy your assignment. But since I flunked 2 tests in math, I'll stop forcing you to do the audition." shrugged Kim. She took my paper and took a seat on her desk and started to copy my assignment.

"Say, 'I, Kim Reynolds, _promised_ not to force Stacey Chanson in joining the audition, or _plainly_ every audition that has something to do with the Jonas Brothers'" I said facing her.

"Ok, but I'll do a revival to spice it a little bit" she grinned, giggled and blushed, she paused for a moment then continued, "I, Kim Reynolds Jonas, the _future _wife of Nicholas Jerry Jonas _eeek!_, promised not to force my poor best friend Stacey Chanson in joining the audition, even if I know that she wants to-"

"So not true. Feeler, as if it would happen. Continue" sticking my tongue out.

"Where was I again? Oh, even if she know that she wants to, or plainly every audition that has something to do with the dreamy, hottest, cutest, fairest, sexiest and funniest Jonas Brothers. Happy?" she looked up then turned to me.

"_Ecstatic_" I grinned and crinkled my nose.

"What about you? Come on, I know you have an _itsy bitsy_ bit of difficulties in Math. I could help ya. This time you don't have to pay me by buying me smoothies, now it's for free" I turned to Sky, who was sitting behind me and gave her a huge grin.

She showed me her answered paper and shot me a glare. "Don't worry; my nerdy cousin from New Jersey will be tutoring me for a while, isn't it cool, he came from the same state where the Jonas Brothers previously lived. Don't need your oath as of now. I'll keep on bugging you till you give in" she winked.

"Hmp! Not gonna happen. I'm telling you that." I turned to face the board. And the class starts. We were in a middle of a discussion in our History class when our principal, Mrs. Brown started to talk on the speaker.

"_Attention, students of Tech High, I'm your principal, Mrs. Brown. I really have no choice but to interrupt your class because of one important thing which is about our visitors and I just want to say, do good in your studies. And with me here are the Jonas Brothers they want to tell you something about the audition"_

"AHHH!!! HOTTIEESSS!!!"

All the girls in my room and the girls from the other rooms went wild while the poor boys are trying to cover up their 'already damaged from the nonstop shrieking ears'. Behind all those screams I'm surprised to hear Andrew which was seated in front of me, say, "Damn, the Jonas Brothers. I _hate_ them. My girlfriend loves them, she even had their poster posted on her wall while even a 2x2 picture of me can be found nowhere in her room, and my freaky sister loves them, and _even_ my 49 year old mother loves them." I just laughed. _Poor guys overshadowed by the Boys._

"_Ok girls. Stop it or else the audition will be cancelled. And, I being a teenager once know that you don't want that to happen. Ahh…the good old days. So zip it or else no audition."_

Good thing Mrs. Brown didn't come up with the idea of sharing her boring stories from her past. She does that whenever she's in her mood. The girls immediately stopped shrieking and tried to calm their selves down. Never thought our principal, who previously doesn't have a single tickle bone in her body, surely was tickled by the so-called cuteness of the brothers.

"_Hi Tech High! It's us the Jonas Brothers. It's me, Joe. We heard that there are a lot of talented musicians out here. And it so happened that we need a drummer so bad that we came here and we're hoping to find that lucky person."_

When Joe said that he was _Joe_, the screaming filled out the whole campus.

**Principal's Office**

"_Tech High!! Whooh! It's me Nick. It's so good to be here. Just wanna say hi to the girls out there_-" Nick was elbowed by Kevin and mouthed 'what was that for?'

"For being so fly. You got to play it _cool_" Kevin said trying to low down his tone and leaned his back on the couch.

"Ok. Mr. Play-it-cool, show me how cool you are" Nick said while handing the microphone to him.

"_Tech High! Wat's up? It's me Kevin. I want to shout out to the students…especially to the beautiful ladies out there, Hi. In behalf of the band, we invite you to go to the auditorium for the audition then after that we'll be playing one of unreleased song. Ok, don't forget. It's after school." _

"_Thank you boys and now proceed to your discussion. Chop! Chop!"_

**Classroom**

"Awww" the girls started aww-ing when it ended. Then we continued our interrupted discussion. Nothing happened during our classes, except our pop quiz in Math and Physics. Finally, the bell rang.

"Come on Stace, you have to do it" begged Sky.

"I'm not good, and you know it"

"Stop acting like a _baby_. You're good an you know it. And don't you think it's about time that you have to show the whole student body your talent, and to those amazing guys?" her eyes widened.

I refused point-blank, and Sky had, thankfully dropped the idea of me auditioning. I admit I _really_ want to do the audition but something kept pushing me and kept on telling me not to do it. It could help me buy _that_ guitar. I know. I'm just scared.

"Guys, I can't come and watch the audition with you cause Mrs. Winterbourne asked me to do things for her. I believe that it has something to do with the instruments. You know her." I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Winterbourne can be pretty clumsy when it comes to instruments. She always asked me to do stuff for her. It doesn't bother me since I have time to do it. Sometimes I'll tune the instruments for her. _Why me?_ Same question I have in mind. I've been asking her that but all she has to say, "Why _not_ you?" and would just smile at me and leave me inside the scary music room.

"But I'll be sure that I'll watch the 5-minutes concert. I'm just a text away" I said while heading my way towards my locker and took my drumsticks dressed in colors, pink and black with stars and skulls print. People started to clear up when the clock struck at the exact time the audition started. You could barely see a shadow walking. Well except my shadow.

"Wow. It's the first time I saw no one in the hallway after classes. The boys must really be a _drug_ which is hard to _resist_" I laughed at the last statement. I whistled my way going to the music room which is across the boy's bathroom.

"It's pretty scary in here" our music room is huge which made it scary and when you get to the place where the drums are placed you could hardly see if somebody is going in the room which made it scarier.

"Ok. Let's do this" I said to myself to lessen the tense inside. I wore my black cap and hid my tied up hair to avoid it to fall towards my eyes when I'm tuning the instruments. I tuned up the guitars first then followed another instrument then another instrument.

'_Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend. No way! No way. I think you need a new one' _

My phone rang in Avril Lavigne's hit song Girlfriend. It's my ring tone by the way. I flipped my Motorola phone.

"Hello?! Stacey!" Kim was on the other line. I can barely hear her due to the background noise.

"Kim! Can you step away from the crowd for a minute? You're making me deaf" I said while pulling away my phone from my ears.

"You done yet?" she asked. I can hear her now, better.

"Yeah"

"Come now. The audition isn't over yet"

"Nah. I'd rather stay here for a bit. I'll be there when the audience calm their selves down, which is impossible to happen." I rolled my eyes.

"Good guess. Ok. It's your choice ain't mine. Bye. Love yah. But we'll be expecting you here."

"Bye. Love yah too"

I placed my phone on top of the desk. I took my drumsticks out of my back pocket and walked in the direction of the drums. I took a seat and started banging and hitting the drums. I was beating one of my original beats and I saw a paper on the desk behind me. I read it and found out that it was a drum note. I applied it on the drums and it was pretty good. _'It sounds familiar. I think I heard it from somewhere'_

**Auditorium**

"So you guys think he could rock it?" I asked impatiently. We've been looking for a replacement for the whole 15 minutes still we couldn't find the right or the _perfect_ one.

"He could do it" Nick said without spirit. He's obviously tired from the whole audition thing.

"No. He's good but I don't think he's the _one_ that we're looking for" my brother Kevin shooked his head.

"Guyssss…" I said pleading while wedging my lower body.

"What?!" Kevin asked who's totally pissed off.

"I have to go and answer the call of nature. I've drank 5 orange sodas, now I have to release it all. Don't get mad at me but please do curse this addiction of mine and make it stop" I whined while crouching and folding my head inward.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Brown but may I ask where the bathroom is?" Kevin said in a polite manner to show respect.

"It's across the music hall. Just turn left when you reached the exit door. Use the back door, in case, you know, screaming girls"

"Ok" I said, trying my best not to wet my pants until I get to reached the boy's bathroom.

I almost tripped on the hallway while rushing to find the bathroom. At last! I found the boy's bathroom.

**M.R**

Joe is about to run his way back to the auditorium but the sound of the played drums caught his attention. He guessed it was coming from the music room. He took a peek and decided to sneak in, trying not to make any noise and trying not to distract the person playing.

"Wow. _He_ rocks. He plays the drums so well using our song" Joe widened his eyes. He couldn't believe that he can only find the _one_ that they're looking for in this huge music room. Before, he cursed his addiction for sodas now he's praising it.

He tip-toed his way going nearer to the direction of the drums and didn't notice that he accidentally dropped his pen unto the cymbals which made a lot of noise. "I despise this pen" he said in hate. And dropped his entire body on the floor and tries to hide under the piano cover.

"Who's there?" the person playing the drums turned to look around but saw no one.

"I'm out of here" Stacey said without hesitation and took off her cap and walked towards the desk and took her phone and went to the piano and grabbed her bag.

Joe, who was hiding underneath the cover, became tense with every step that Stacey made in going towards the piano.

"_What?!_" he said quietly. Lucky enough, Stacey didn't hear him. He's probably shocked that what he thinks is a boy turned out to be a girl. He can tell from those pink flat shoes and the skinny jeans. While he was trying to be quiet, Stacey already made her way out of the room. He stood up and ran out of the room. Again, he's lucky that Stacey didn't lock the room or else. He followed her and tried not to be obvious that he was the one who sneaked in to the music room.

"Sky, u wudn't believe wut happened inside th M.R. just a whle ago" I quickly texted my friend.

"wut?" she texted back

"I thnk ders some1 followng…probably a ghst. Is it me or the wrld just trning creepy nowadays?"

"u're joking ryt? Hello, ure in the mdrn wrld. Its probably u. maybe u overworked?"

"no I'm not. It's up to u if u wud believe me or not. But I thnk I'm just hallucinating"

"ok. So wen u coming here? Audition's stll nt over"

"later, wen the auditions over"

"k c ya"

I sighed. It may be my illusion or something. _"Ghost aren't real. What am I thinking?"_

She said while placing something on her locker. Just before she locked her locker somebody answered.

"I have no idea" Joe said. He was there at the back of Stacey. Successful on his quest which to follow her. He was in this position that he leaned his upper body on the wall and crossed his feet while folding his arms (got the picture?).

Stacey, who was facing the other side, froze in shock. A few seconds after she regained her conscious, she turned to face this perky and gorgeous Jonas brother.

"Talking to me?" she said, still puzzled. She stood there looking at Joe from head to foot.

"I guess so" he said while pretending to look around.

"You're Joe Jonas right?" she asked. She's still in her state of shock. Not believing that she's facing Joe Jonas.

"Referring to me? Yes, I believe I am unless I'm having amnesia" he said trying to annoy Stacey. Too bad cause Stacey the kind who isn't easy to tease, in fact she's the one who's such a teaser. Her friends hate her for that.

"Oh funny. Why? Is there anybody here who's standing in front of me, besides you?" she replied sarcastically.

"Ghosts, probably" he chuckled

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Just laugh cause it'll be you last" threaten Stacey.

"What do you mean? Are you gonna kill me with _your looks_ or with the way you _play the drums_?" he asked pretending to be scared.

"Huh?"

"I mean you play drums?"

"Yes…I mean…No…ok I play the drums" she lied at first knowing that his band is looking for a new drummer. But she has to tell the truth for once about this drum thing. First, she lied to her friends that she doesn't want to audition. Second, now.

"Just what I thought" Joe said while motioning his way towards her while Stacey walked back slowly then stopped when she hit the wall behind her.

"How'd you know? Psychic or something? Or those _'skinny jeans for men'_ have the psychic powers?" she chuckled. She knows it's not a skinny jeans but it sure looked like one. There are a couple of similarities between his tight-fitting pants and her cute skinny jeans. Both jeans have the ability to hug legs and reveal the perfect leg figure. The skinny jeans sure do shows Stacey's perfect lower figure, which made Joe steal a couple of glances when she's not looking. And she has to admit that Joe looked hot in those so-called skinny jeans for men.

"Pretty much like a detective or, I must say a stalker? You pick." Joe's answer just made Stacey's brows go upside down and wrinkled her forehead.

"Don't play me. Tell the truth."

Instead of replying he place his right hand on the wall just 2 inches away from Stacey's head and using his left hand, he took Stacey's hand and showed it to her.

"Saw you holding this" he was pointing to her drum sticks.

Stacey just stood there without letting out a single word or even a letter from her small heart-shaped pink lips. She then pushed Joe away. But he's strong enough to be pushed by Stacey. For sure, he resists to be pushed.

"So? What's with my drum sticks? You like it? Probably, pink is your favorite color" she rolled her eyes. Joe just stood there staring at her.

'_But I'll be there forever You will see that it's better All our hopes and our dreams will come true I will not disappoint you I will be right there for you 'til the end The end of time…Please be mine'_

They both stood there in silence not noticing that Joe's cell phone ring tone rang 'Please be Mine'. It is one of their unreleased songs. It was Stacey who first noticed Joe's phone rang.

"Hello?! Guy from Mars, you're already standing on planet earth! In case you haven't _still _noticed? You're phone is ringing" she snapped her tiny fingers in front Joe's face which made Joe blink.

"Oh, sorry. Excuse me for a minute" he walked a few steps away from her and answered his cell phone.

"What?! Found nothing? Hah. Just my luck cause I found _her_" boasted Joe. He was talking with Nick. Without Joe knowing, Stacey tip-toed her way away from him.

"I know. But I have an idea. Ok bye"

"Mi-…huh?! Miss!" Joe yelled. He noticed something on the floor. He saw Stacey's drum stick. He bent over and took it and placed it on his side pocket. He took a receipt from Starbucks, which was stored in his left pocket and wrote something and slipped it inside Stacey's locker.

**

* * *

A/N: hey guys! here it is, as promised, the 2nd chapter of my story. i'm so glad to know that people had been reading my stories. thanks for the reviews, guys! i'm hoping to get more soon :D...BTW, since it is fiction, i've made a couple of changes, like the order of the releasing of their songs..& more soon as i proceed with the story. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!! thnks..love y'all!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the 3rd chappie. hope you'll like this one its a bit long..so...enjoy reading..and just wanna say thanks for those who commented on my story...it really helps a lot.**

* * *

**You're so clumsy cause you lost my drum stick**

"You've got to be kiddin' me. _Joe Jonas_ walked up to you and just stared at you for the whole what---_20 seconds_ without blinking! I can't _believe_ you" Kim started to be dreamy again. I just rolled my eye in response to Kim's dramatic scene.

"Get over with it, Kim. It's only 20 seconds—No more. No less"

"20 seconds or 20 minutes it doesn't matter, you just had your _intimate_ moment with him. JOE JONAS!" she screamed. People on the hallway are now looking at us, maybe they're curious why we are talking about 'intimate moments with Joe Jonas'.

"Kim, _shut up_" I gave her a glare and looked around to see if people are still watching us. Good thing they didn't.

"So, who's the so-called _lucky _drummer of the JoBros? Did the band found one yet?" I asked while checking something on my backpack.

"I heard that they already found _one_…but they wouldn't spill. A surprise maybe. I'd be so jealous and _sooo jealousss_. I shouldn't be jealous right now if you agreed to do the audition in the first place." Kim's previous blissful face turned sour.

"Kim, you know the reason why. And please don't start to bring up the conversation" I pleaded.

Hmm…good for them. It must be really hard to pick one from the contestants, heard they we're all great. _Lucky one._

"Who do you think will it be?" I shrugged without any hope of finding something that is very dear to me, which I misplaced or just lost.

"I dunno. Must be Bobby Bleu or Rocky Cadwell. I have no idea. They both rocked the screeching crowd yesterday. _Such cuties_." dreamy alert!

"You're such a dreamer" I complained

"Trying to find something, _'miss-placer'_?" she quoted

"Good thing that you've noticed. Hey, have you found my other drumstick? It's missing" I brushed my hair away from my eyes and kept on searching.

"Oh, you dropped something. Ohhhh…It's a love note. _Ayeeeeee_" teased Kim

"Stop it Kim. Who would write a love note on some Starbucks receipt?" I opened the paper. _He_ has my drumstick. Meet him? He hasn't even written a specific place to meet. Where? The school's too big.

**Letter**

'_You left without a single word, not even goodbye_

_You left me standing here ____' _

If ya want your other drumstick back, meet me _tomorrow_ here in your school. I'll be seeing ya.

Joe Jonas ;)

xXx

"Umm..Joe Jonas? Not interested with the brothers, huh?" Kim replied, well more of like in a sarcastic manner.

"Eeeeek! Gawsh, Stace, didn't know you have something to look forward to in the future"

"Stop it Kim. There's no future in _here_" I said snapping her out from her bubble and waved to her the paper. She just stood there, not talking at all or even replying to my side comments.

I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh. "Staceyyyy!!" a girl called. "What?" I looked at her but didn't get any response. Instead, she just stood there in silence. "Weird"

"And besides I'm not in the mood to look for him inside the whole campus, though it would be easy since he's the only one, I think, who wears tight-fitting jeans along with his brothers. _Ridiculous_. Trust me, when you got to see those jeans closely, you would doubt if they are the Jonas Brothers or the Jonas _Sisters_" I laughed so hard that the people stopped and stared without complaining. I shot my locker and faced Kim. She suddenly draws her face near my left ear and whispered something.

"Uhh...Stacey, I guess you don't have to look for them and just a _piece_ of a friendly advice, don't talk that loud especially when the one you're talking about is just standing a few steps right behind you. Not to mention that Nick is cuter when closer. _Don't have any idea of what I'm talking? Well, turn around and see for yourself_" I slowly turned my head 90 degrees and quickly turned it back when I saw the three brothers standing with folded arms and with tiger looks.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I said in a quiet but in a fury tone.

"They motioned me not to tell something until you finished talking. Sorry" she said and walked backed a few steps away from me.

Oh no. My hands are sweating. My heart's beating fast. I feel uneasy.

Earlier...

(they are now standing quietly behind Stacey)

"One of a kind I tell you, one of a kind" Joe tells his brothers in a whisper while listening to her.

"Wow! Didn't realize she was this mean" Kevin shooked his head.

"But – the fact that she has a pretty friend, its fine with me." Nick said. Now he's rocking.

"Trust me, she isn't mean. Just pretending to be mean. I know that" Joe muttered while narrowing his eyes on her and played it cool.

"Why? Do you have the ability to smell people, like dogs do? I didn't know I had a pet brother" mocked Kevin.

"I _inherited_ that from you" backfired Joe

"Good one" but-in Nick

"I know."

Kevin just scoffed. "I'll just go and look for the canteen, later. And I'll get you when I come back" he said forming his hand like a gun and pointed it to Joe.

Joe signaled the students to pretend they're not there. To show great love for the brothers they followed Joe's instructions.

They boys just stood there with their arms folded while listening to Stacey. When Stacey started to turn her head Joe can't stop but to wonder why she hates them so much. The time when Stacey quickly snapped her head back, he knew it was the signal to come up to her and have a talk.

"_Ahem!_ Hey Stacey, as what I've heard. It's Joe" Joe cleared his throat and combed his hair with his hands.

"_Hey_. Yes, it's me. I know you're Joe" greeted Stacey in a low tone while trying not to look at Joe. But he walked in front of her and tried his best to look her in the eyes. While Nick walked straight up to Kim, Kim started to blush like crazy which made Nicks' butterflies go up, down and turn around.

"_Sorry _about what I've just said earlier"

"It's fine. I admit this jean do make us look like girls" Joe giggled so as Stacey.

"So, we're now cool?" asked Joe

"We didn't even fight. Wait, have we?"

"Um…Nope" Joe shooked his head and pouted his lower lip.

"So…where's my drumstick?" Stacey noticed that Joe isn't holding her drumstick.

Joe lifted his shoulders up with open palms. "I dunno"

"What do you mean you don't know? You just wrote that you have the stick"

"Just jokin. It's in the music room" he said pointing to where the music room is.

"Why didn't you just brought it and give it to me?" she said in a pissed tone. Joe grinned for now he pissed the 'hard-to-piss' girl that he had ever seen.

"What's with the grinning _thin_g? I'm serious." She did give Joe a serious face.

"No…nothing"

"Come on, you have to come with me since you're the one who decided to leave my drumstick in the creepy music room" Stacey said while grabbing Joe's arm and started to pull him towards the music room.

"Can't you just get it alone?" he asked. "No you have to come with me". "Wait, are you scared?" he said while rubbing his arms.

"No…And, I'm not scared ok?!!!" shouted Stacey.

"Ok. I'm just asking. Cause if you do, Superman's here" and posed like one and flexed his muscles.

"Yea right. Superman, huh…as if!" she mumbled while staring at those muscles that she really wanna touch. She grab Joe's arm again, but now it's tighter. "You walk so slow…You're acting like you're a girl"

"Well, you're acting like you're a boy"

"No I'm not!" she turned and walked away and left Joe standing at the hallway.

"Don't you know that you got the hands that would crush rocks into dust?"

Stacey stopped and sharply turned her head and shot a glare of fire at Joe. "What did you just said?!"

"Huh...Nothing. I said lets hurry so that you can get your drumstick fast. Wow! You're scary" Joe mumbled when Stacey turned and continued her way to the M.R and planted a tiny smile on her face. Stacey pushed the door open.

"So?? Where is it?" she asked turning her body to face Joe and raised her brows.

"Must have been here somewhere" Joe said clueless.

"You go and look for it" demanded Stacey while placing her hands on her waist.

"No…You go and look for it, it's _your _drumstick. You're so clumsy cause you dropped it in the first place"

"Well…I'm not the one who purposely left it here. And you're too unreasonable for the fact that you didn't brought it in the first place when you knew you were going to my locker"

"Correction, Ms. Clumsy, we don't have any plans to drop by your locker. It so happened that we we're heading our way to the M.R. and we saw you and decided to get it later" he said while leaning his face towards hers and looked at her in an arrogant manner.

"Whatever! Just go over there and look for it" she pointed towards the direction of the teacher's table. "And I'll look here" walking her way towards the drum set. "And…don't stop till you find it" she turned to look at him for the last time and proceeded.

"You're not the big boss _in_ here" Joe reacted

"Fineee…call your brothers and I'll call my girls and we, _all_, will look for it"

"Fineee…just don't get too feisty" Joe took his sidekick and called his brothers right away. So did Stacey.

"Whatever. I'm tired." She sticks her tongue out and Joe did the same. And rested her butt on the couch.

After a few minutes of searching for the drum stick, the others finally came.

"What's the fuss?" Kevin had the largest bite on his hotdog sandwich.

"We can't find her drumstick?" whined Joe

"Wait, you bothered me for a drum stick? You, two interrupted my 'treasure hunting'. I was already checking out this girl, mannn. Did you two look for it?" he said in a big brother way

"Umm…Nope" Stacey answered for Joe and folded her arms and bit her lower lip

"Then, what were you two doing for the whole 20 minutes?"

"Nothing" they said in unison

They ended up searching for Stacey's drumstick. Nick and Kim didn't lend a hand at all. They were just sitting on the couch and chatted. Nick was totally drawn into Kim's deep green eyes and at her pouty pink and heart-shaped lips.

"You're really pretty"

"What?" Kim asked, not sure if Nick's compliment deafen her ears or she's pretending not to hear what Nick just said. I mean, this is Nick Jonas, her fantasy.

"I said, you're pretty and it's true" he said while leaning closer to Kim's face.

Kim, whose face is just one inch away from Nick's, started to blush and giggled flirtatiously. _Does Nick Jonas like me?_ She thought. Learning from the past, the smiled disappeared and turned woeful.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't, it's me" she said avoiding not to look at him. She stood up and trying not to open up the conversation and switched her attention in finding the drumstick.

"What do you mean, it's you?" Nick followed from her back and held her by the arms.

"Even if I'll tell you, you wouldn't understand" she released a big sigh

"Try me" he said holding her with both hands and turned her around.

"When the time is right" she said.

"Hey! Kim come here and help!" yelled Stacey, who was hitting Joe for being so clumsy, annoying and unreasonable. And I almost forget, for being so cute while making funny faces at her.

"Coming. We have to help them to make them stop arguing" she giggled

"Right. Keep on smiling cause it'll make me feels better" he whispered

"Ok" she smiled.

"_Joseph Adam Jonas_! I hate you cause you're so clumsy that you just misplaced my drumstick and for the really obvious fact that you really are annoying" Stacey mumbled while Joe makes faces through the transparent glass wall which was in between them.

"You know my full name?" Joe asked curiously

"You know his full name, Stacey?" Kim said in a teasing manner

"Yes…You know, I overheard you talking with Sky…" Stacey said nervously. _'What was I thinking? They shouldn't know that I'm really a fan of them. Not now'_

"Oh" all of them said. Stacey breathes in relief.

They've searched for a couple of hours; so basically, the two girls missed their classes for the whole morning, except for Sky, who hadn't got the chance to come and help the other girls. Kevin just offered to tell Mrs. Brown the reason why they didn't attend morning periods. He could use his charm to make Mrs. Brown understand.

"Found it!!!" after a few hours of searching, Joe finally found it. He raised the drum stick as high as he could and showed it off to everyone, especially to Stacey whose eyes are beaming with happiness.

"Yey! Thanks, Joe! My drum stick!" she sprinted towards Joe and tried to grab the stick from him but she couldn't for Joe is taller than she is.

"Finders, Keepers. Losers, Weepers!" he cried running away from Stacey

"Joe!! Give it back to me!"

"And why should I?"

"Well, there are 2 main reasons why you should give it to me. One, ITS MINE!! And two, YOU MISPLACED IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" she shouted.

"Okayy." He said like a little kid. Then he showed Stacey a huge devilish grin "but…in one condition, play the drums first…using our song"

"What?!" "I'm not gonna do it" she said firmly.

Joe grabbed Kevin and went outside still holding Stacey's drum stick. They talked for a few seconds and head their way back to where Stacey, Nick and Kim were with huge grins planted on their adorable faces.

"Ok. So, Joe said that he gives up on you and he said that he won't force you to play the drums anymore" Kevin stated while pulling his sidekick covered in the color metallic green, while Joe just sat on the couch concealing his mouth using his hand and moved his head up and down in agreement

"Yeah. I said what he said and I said that to him --so we both said that. Now we both said it to you. Eventhough he's the one talking and me just sitting here and talking about what I've just said earlier" he said pointing to Kevin whose face turned into a big question mark. Not having any idea of what was Joe talking about.

"Bro, just let me handle all the talking cause we don't understand the E.T Language" smirked Kevin

"Wait…but now is my turn to talk" Joe winked at Kevin

"(clears throat)…And I also said to him that you really don't know how to play the drums that's why you refused to play. And you're a scaredy cat. Meow. Meow. Purr. I'm Stacey and I'm a cat. I'm Stacey and I'm too scared to play the drums. Purr" Joe purred like a cat.

They all giggled except for Stacey whose eyes strikes with anger while watching Joe acting his best to convince the group that he's a cat.

'Strike Two!' Joe thought. 'Pissed her two times in one day. Sweet!'

"So what if I am. That doesn't change everything. I don't care"

"You just proved to us, _boys_ that _girls_ can't do anything great. All they do is to look pretty and all. Just sit behind their vanity table and face the mirror and make cute faces which really aren't that cute" Joe said impersonating a girl.

"Don't worry it doesn't include you. You're already pretty" Nick grinned at Kim. Kim easily understood what they are trying to do, that is to convince Stacey to play the drum using the 'reverse psychological way'. _'Clever'_ she thought. She winked at Nick when she got the idea.

"Come on Stacey! You just can't let them overlooked us girls. We are good at anything, especially at music" cheered Kim.

"Women are weak, useless, nothing and helpless without men. Males dominates the females" Joe said

With red hot fire glowing in her eyes, she grabbed the stick from Joe and marched her way towards the drum set and settled her self on the seat and started to play a beat until she played the whole song.

"WOW! Never seen a girl play like that before, until now" Nick exclaimed in disbelief.

"See…girls can do anything that boys do, and _even better_" Stacey bragged to Joe.

Joe just stood there with his jaw dropped open. Stacey forwarded her way to him and lifted his chin up to close his mouth. "_Impressed?_" she said walking her way towards the door. Joe's eyes followed her when she made her way out.

"_Wow. This girl impresses me and scares me at the same time" _

* * *

**A/N: I envy her (Stacey) so much hehe. it is just a story but still i envy her. she got joe's attention. Been wondering why i use the word CLUMSY all the time in the chapter? i have no idea...i just love the song and the word...and for the clear fact that I am clumsy..Read and Review!! GUYS!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yey!! At last after days of silence, i've added my fourth chapter. I really enjoyed making this chapter and so far this is my favorite chapter. Have fun reading. And don't forget to Review

* * *

**

**GOOD VIBES…BAD VIBES**

**At the Jonas'**

"Do you think she'd really accept the offer?" Mr. Jonas doubted. Joe already told him about how hard Stacey to convince. Just like how he made her play the guitar.

"I don't know but I'll climb the Mt. Everest if I have to just to make her say 'YES!'" Joe smirked while imitating Stacey's voice.

"I'll look forward to that. Don't forget that you have an upcoming concert within this month and we need a replacement" Mr. Jonas said while pacing across the living room seriously.

"Ooo! I know. Let's call Fleemco, maybe they have a good replacement" Joe said in a babyish tone and bounced on the couch while taking a grip on their black wireless telephone.

"Stop it Joe. This is no time for games" Mr. Jonas dictated while adjusting his glasses.

"Okay" he whined

"Yea Joe, nice suggestion. 'Let's call Fleemco and replace…Joe'" Nick imitated Joe and rolled his eyes.

"You have to do everything to convince her. And that's an order" Mr. Jonas referred to Joe. Kevin and Nick quietly tip-toed their way out of the conversation, not wanting to get involved in the 'S.C Operation' – as what Joe called it.

Joe noticing that, quickly blurted, "Yea sure. I could use some help from my _helpful _brothers." He looked at them stopped on the foot of their stairs and gave them both a playful devilish grin.

"Dad, I can't…I'm too busy" Kevin trying to make his way out of the job.

"Me too!" Nick added in quickly

"It can wait. Your brother needs your help and we have to do this quick. We have no time to find another drummer. After seeing the video that you took I'm sure she'll do a great job in the band" Mr. Jonas said while making his way upstairs passing by Kevin and Nick.

"But. Dad"

"What about our '_We're all in this together_'. We love that song" Joe looked, giving his brothers his puppy eyes.

They just scowled and both hit Joe at the back of his head. "Way to go Fleemco" Nick said while he hit Joe.

"Thanks, bros" he said while hitting them each at their butts.

"JOE!" both shouted

"Haha…" Joe continued laughing while he sprinted his way to their room and jumped on his bunk and prepared to get some sleep.

**At Stacey's**

"I know. So you think I should do it, if they would ask?" I was talking to Sky and Kim using the 3-way. I was talking about how obvious that the Jonas' want me to take the place of their previous drummer. I didn't really noticed that personally for I was busy trying to be 'not interested'. It was Kim who noticed quickly.

"You should go for it!" Sky said in a high-spirited tone

"Yes! Go for it!"

"You sure that they would ask me?"

"Of course I am. I'm having _the good vibes_" Kim said in assurance

"I don't know. But I'm having _the bad vibes_" I said. What if they don't really want me to be their drummer? Or what if they would really ask me then I would accept it then…I don't want that to happen. I stopped thinking about _that past_. It scares me. The past made me hesitant to join any bands. Not my past but _someone else's past_.

"Don't think about it. Trust me that won't happen because we won't allow that to happen. Right, Kim?" Sky said.

"Right, Kim?" Sky repeated

"Uh- Sorry guys. I was talking to somebody" Kim apologized.

"Kim, you're so rude" I said. I don't really mean what I said

"I'm sorry."

"Who you talking with?" Sky questioned

"My future hubby. Nick." She giggled

"Wait…are you guys going out?" Sky asked

"Nope…not yet" Kim chuckled

"Ohhh…so you think that he would ask you out?" I asked like it would never happen

"I have my good vibes on that thing. So you think he would _never_ ask me out?" Sounds like she's asking us out for a challenge.

"We didn't said anything like that…we just got the bad vibes" I said defending myself.

"Ready your savings cause in a matter of time he'll ask me out" Kim confidently remarked.

"Bet? _You're on!_" Sky responded like she's sure that she'll win.

**The next day at Tech High**

'Ringggg!!!'

Our last period ended. I'm supposed to meet Sky at the usual meeting place, at the island table near the fountain, but she was busy helping the lunch lady. Kim's last period was Math and it is on room 507, it's on the fifth floor. My last period was Physics and the lab was on room 204, and was on the second floor. I'm too lazy to go to the fifth floor to pick her up, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I'd meet her up at the locker.

I was on my way to my locker, which was on the main floor; I overheard girls talking about the new drummer. I walked up to them and asked, "Who was it again?"

She turned to face me and said, "I dunno. I don't have a clue actually, but I'm pretty sure that he's from this school. He's still nameless. Mrs. Brown only said that the JB's found their drummer, nothing else that was detailed"

"Oh, thanks" I said disappointedly and walked away from the group of girls. I'm right about my vibes. And Kim was wrong. The brothers wouldn't ask me. In the first place I was the one who doesn't want to audition. But now, I feel sad when I found out they weren't happy about what I did the on the other day. Guess this is what they called, Karma.

"Hello" I greeted when Kim answered her phone.

"Stace. I thought you'll be picking me up. You know I can't stand going to the locker without anyone to talk to. It would take me to walk _forever_" she whined

"Sorry, and you know that I'm lazy to walk from the second floor going to the fifth floor while carrying my bag and a dozen of books. Just run or pretend that you're sick so you can use the elevator" I just over-reacted to stop Kim from whining.

"Eww…and spend the whole 2 minutes with Larry, the geek from senior class who eats his booger. Eeek. I'd rather walk even if I really want to get on that _for-people-who-are-too-sick-to-walk elevator_"

"Hey, I've got to tell you something" she said changing the topic

"What is it? Tell me cause I have something important to tell you"

"Nick called me and he said they'll be coming here. He also said that we have too meet them in a place where no fans could mash them up since they will not be wearing disguises right now" she chuckled.

I can't believe that we're friends with the Jonas Brothers. I'm now meeting with a no ordinary group of people.

"Ok. I have something to tell you. You're wrong about your good vibes. The brothers aren't asking me to be their drummer they already found somebody else. Better than I am." I said, pretending that it was nothing but deep down inside I'm hurting so bad.

"Ohh…" she said sympathetically.

"Don't worry. It's nothing. So I'll meet you down here so we can go together at the island table. I'm sure nobody's there. Perfect place for the boys to meet us." I said and hung-up when she approved.

"_But…I was never wrong_" Kim said while she hung-up and placed her phone in her pocket.

**At the island table [the girl's fave hang-out**

"You sure they'll be here?" I asked impatiently burying my head on my arms who was laid on top of the beautifully carved wooden table. Who wouldn't when we've been waiting here for 30 minutes?

"Nick said they'll be here"

"When? For the next 5 minutes? 30 minutes? Days? I'm tired and the sun's about to set" I said sarcastically

"I don't know. Let's just wait." She said while looking at Sky who was tired and bored of waiting that she just falls asleep.

**A few more minutes later**

The three girls were all slumped on the table while waiting for the boys to come. The sun was setting when the boys came. They just got off from their sound check during that afternoon. Kevin first noticed the girls when he took off from their car and closed the driver's seat door. **(a/n: he was driving the car, no driver or whatever)**

"Bro! Where's-" Joe ducked in pain when Kevin nudged him hardly on the stomach.

"Yo. Low down the voice. The girls are sleeping" he pointed out to the girls and Nick shooked his head in pity when hew saw the view of the girls and closed the door on the other side.

"I told you just to let them go to the studio" Joe said, blaming it all to Kevin while gaining his composure and closed the back seat door.

"You know they can't go in. It's in the rules that-" Kevin was about to say the rule when Nick and Joe butt-in.

"Yeah.Yeah. 'You can't have visitors during rehearsal or even after rehearsal at the studio. If possible meet them anywhere else'" they both stated and shrugged thinking of how stupid that rule was and how strict the owner is to implement that kind of rule.

Joe walked towards the girls with Kevin and Nick following behind. When he was near them he looked up to his brothers to motion them to wake up the girls. Nick waved both his arms in a cross while Kevin backed away with his palms up. Joe upon receiving the gestures shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply.

"Stace…wake up" Joe decided to wake Stacey up first before he'll wake the other two. He didn't shooked her thinking that it might startle her. Stacey didn't respond, so he looked at the other two and called their names but like the first one, he didn't get any response from the girls. He sighed in again deeply and looked at his brothers for the second time to ask for help. Kevin raised his eyebrows and mouthed to Joe, "Just shook them up" Nick just nodded in agreement to what Kevin suggested to Joe.

"Ok" he said quietly.

"Stacey…" he said and gently shook her.

From the entire shooking thing, all he got from Stacey was a simple, "Mmm"

"Come on, Stacey. Wake up." he said, now this time, he shooked her harder.

"Nooo" Stacey said.

"Stacey, I know you're awake. This is no time for joking. Now, wake up" Joe said for the last time and shooked her with a little force.

"**NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU MANIAC! GET OFF OF ME!**" Stacey yelled, and in a sudden, she stood up, but still closing her eyes, and punched Joe in the stomach hardly that made Joe cry in pain.

'_Never thought she'd punch me this hard. Oh well, who are you kidding, her hands are dangerous. I'm never gonna let those hand get near me once again. My body will be in hand's off mode when she's around'_

"Oww" Joe held onto his stomach tightly and quickly blurted, "What the-" when Stacey fell onto his shoulders, still sleeping.

"_Mmm_" Stacey mumbled when she breathe in Joe's undeniably manly scent.

Joe noticed that and he can't help but smile and Nick noticed that and aggressively said, "Joe, she's sleeping so don't take her for granted" and went towards Kim and was hopeful that it would happen to him.

"Look who's talking" Joe rolled his eyes and silently shook Stacey to wake her up and gladly she did.

"Mmm-Wha?" she mumbled and rubbed her sleepy eyes gently with her hands and let out a sigh and stretched her upper body and took a seat.

After all the girls were awake, Joe didn't hesitate to tell the girls, especially to Stacey what they have to say.

"Stacey, will you be our drummer?" Joe said while looking at Stacey's big brown eyes, well, all the boys are. Stacey couldn't believe her ears. _'Did I hear it right? They want me? Am I still asleep? I think not since I can feel my heart thumping loudly'_

"Pleeeassee" Nick said clasping his hands while pleading at her to say yes.

"Will you?" Kevin said

"I don't know" she said still not sure if she's getting herself into trouble. The two girls helped the boys to convince Stacey to join the band. Stacey then smiled when she looked at them that they really want her to be in their band. "Yes! I will!" she joyfully said. The boys, who were surprised at her answer, quickly stood up and gathered around her and gave her a group hug, so did the two girls.

"Yes!" Joe shouted like he won the lottery and released a victory dance.

"Joe, not to interrupt your dance but we have a problem," Nick said in a frown

"Ohhh right. I'll handle this" he confidently said and walked up to her and sat on the island chair facing her.

"Stace, since you've accepted the offer, you have to accept the consequences. And…" Joe, taking the advice of his father, said slowly.

"And what? Gosh, Joe you're talking this so slow. Speed it up, will you?" she said as impatient as she can be.

"Ok. Here goes, but please _don't punch_ me when I say this" Joe said and Stacey confirmed.

"What is it?"

"Sinceyouhaveacceptedtheofferandiknowthatyouknowthatwearecalledthejonasbrothersandwecan'tjustchangetheband'snamesowethoughtofchangingyou" Joe said in one breath

"Huh?" Stacey asked confusingly

"It simply means wejustwantyoutodressandactlikeaboyinaband" Nick said in a way Joe said it.

"**WHAT?!**" the three girls said together. Stacey, who's losing her mind upon hearing the condition, aggressively slapped Joe in the face so hard.

"**OWW!**" Joe cried out and looked at Stacey in pain while gently rubbing his cheek that turned in a painful shade of red.

"You said 'don't punch me'. That doesn't mean that I can't slap you" Stacey said shyly, and who obviously felt guilty about what she did and bowed her head down and slowly said, "_Sorry_"

"Ohh mann.It looks like you just came out from the tanning salon. It must burn." Nick chuckled

"Nick?" Kim said while hitting Nick on the arm

"Sorry. I can't help it. But Joe, can I touch it?" Nick said while reaching his arms out.

"**Don't even think about it**" Joe covered his face with a gritt and shot a glare at Nick and shooed Nick's hands away from his face.

**

* * *

A/N: Guys, i'm not sure if i'll continue the story since i'm running out of ideas. if you have any ideas feel free to message me. i really need great help. thanks "Merry Christmas" **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Sorry it took me days to update and just give you this short chapter. I'm so sorry. I'd love to extend this chapter but I have to go to my friend's house to have our own Christmas Party. We'll just watch movie and stuff since we splurged all our money at buying gifts so, BYE! **

* * *

'**SERIOUSNESS FILLED UP THE ATMOSPHERE'**

After what happened, I don't know what to do. I really wanted to be a part of that band. Be able to know what does it feels like being a part of a band.

"No _freaking_ way they did said that" Kim exclaimed, still not believing what the boys suggested.

"HAHA! I still can't believe that those boys have the craziest idea."

"Hmm…Now it makes me wonder what you would look like when you're dressed up like a boy" Kim said, eyeing me, up and down, which really freaks me out.

"…Yeaa. You must be a _hottie._ Just as hot as them." Sky added wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"Or even _hotter_" Kim added, nudging me, and making me angrier.

"Will you guys, for once, just shut up?! You guys are so unbelievable!" I shouted while shoving Sky's arm off of me. Tantrums rising up, up and away.

"Ok. Ok. Just calm down. Come to think of it, you're pretty and I'm sure you'll be gorgeous when you are turned into a boy" Kim said while stepping a few steps away from me.

"Then you'll gonna have a lot of fans and they'll be soo into you. The only problem is theyre gonna be girls. Not boys" Sky said.

I just covered my ears not wanting to hear the things they've said. I covered my eyes and screeched.

"Oww!!" they both yelped.

I walked fast so that they couldn't catch up. I just heard them calling my attention but I didn't look back. So they did what they usually do when I'm walking fast ahead of them, that is, to run. After 5 minutes of silence…

"We should be home by now if you had accepted the boys offer." Kim said pouting her lips. I didn't mind her. I just kept on walking, can't wait to reach the house.

"I can see the house from here. Let's just walk fast ok." Sky said turning to Kim.

"But…my feet hurt." She whined

"Then…next time don't wear stiletto heels. And you know it isn't allowed at school"

"I know that's why I keep them in my locker. _DUH!_"

"Then…you should've brought with you extra pair of slippers" Sky chuckled.

"Very funny" Kim rolled her almond-shaped eyes.

"Guys, would you mind? I need some time _alone_" I said walking slowly, letting the girls walk ahead of me.

"Come on" Sky said dragging Kim away from me.

The boys left after they've told me what they've wanted to tell me. They offered us a ride but I decided just to walk, since I need some time to think it over and our house is just a few blocks away. We kept on walking closer to our house. They'll be sleeping over since today is Friday. We always have sleepovers during Friday. This time it's my turn to manage the sleepover. The both were talking about what to do this time. I didn't join them. I'm too busy thinking about what I had gotten myself into. I can't just be a guy. I'm a girl. Though it would be easy for me to act like one since when I was a kid, I'd choose cars and videogames over dolls and toy make-ups. But still, it's wrong. I'll make them lie to their fans and I don't want their fans to lose their trust on the boys. And what if the whole world would find out my secret? I'm not being a Hannah Montana in here, but that would've been easier. My case here is too crazy, special and unbelievable to handle. I'll put this stuff out of my mind and just think about it later. Now, I'm gonna have some fun.

"I have the keys" I said after watching Kim turning the knob and looking for the keys inside the flower pots at our porch.

"You should've told me earlier?" she half said, half asked.

"I was out at space" I said handing her my duplicate house key.

"I noticed" she said sarcastically

"Kim!" I called; she was sitting at the last step of our porch.

"Be over" she said, taking her stilettos off.

"Lock the door; we don't want burglars to come in." I said jokingly.

"Count me on that. I hate break-ins" she said locking the door sharply.

* * *

**(AT STACE'S ROOM)**

"so…is it Aly&Aj, Paramore, Hilary Duff, Simple Plan, Metallica, Linkin Park, F.O.B, Angels and Airwaves, Hannah Montana?, Stevie Wonder? And a lot more…you choose" Sky said sticking out the cd's from the cd case.

"What…I love Hannah Montana and I don't know how did Stevie Wonder get in my cd case" I said while getting my hair up in a messy bun and turned to look at myself in the mirror.

"Metallica? Linkin Park? So not for a sleepover" she scanned back all the cd's.

"Hey, I brought my _unreleased_ Jonas Brothers cd! It's in my bag. Wait" Kim jumped off from her sleeping bag and went over to her small pink luggage.

"You'll only stay here for 2 nights and 2 days. It seems like your planning to stay for like weeks" Sky stated. She only stuffed in her clothes and extra stuff in her not so big back pack.

"Here" Kim handed her cd to Sky who was near the CD player.

"Hand me Stevie. I'll just put him in my mom's room."

"Wait!!" Kim said sticking her hand out to stop me from getting Stevie.

"Can I just have him? I love Stevie. In exchange for my Jonas Brothers cd? I have lots of them at home." She pleaded

"Like how many?" I asked.

"About 5"

"That's a lot. Ok. I wouldn't mind adding the Jonas Brothers to my collection." I said giving to her the cd.

"That's cool. Where'd you got them?" Sky asked examining the cd

"I got _connections_. You can have the other one if you like" Kim grinned

"I'M SOO LIKING YOU RIGHT NOW!!" Sky said jumping to Kim and hugged her tightly.

"Ok. Now, you're choking me"

"Sorry. We're 2 weeks ahead of the others. Eeek! Seriously, where'd you get them?"

"From..._Nick_, he gave me those"

"What else did he give to you? Am I losing the bet?" Sky asked impatiently, almost shoving Kim.

"He didn't ask me out...yet." that made Sky calm down. "Well he did gave me a--"

"Hello? We have a party to start." I said busting them out of their conversation.

* * *

"I really like this one" I shouted while dancing on the music.

"Yeah! It's totally cool! Where's you mom by the way?!" Sky was getting her nails done.

"She left for a conference tour for her work. She'll be home by Wednesday!"

"Who'll be with you for 2 days?!"

"No one, I guess. But you know my mom; she doesn't trust me on having the whole house on my watch!" I shrugged

"Just because you're too immature to be trusted!" Kim chuckled

"No I'm not! I am mature enough to handle big things!"

"Well then…join the band!"

"What?!" it's barely audible on my part; I was dancing my way near on the baffles.

She stood up and went to the CD player and turned it off.

"Join the band" she said simply, it's as if she didn't care about the condition.

"Are you serious?" I asked widening my eyes

"We are serious. Now join the band" Kim stood up and followed Sky and crossed her arms.

"When did you two get serious?"

"Stace? You know you don't like us when we're serious" Sky said, more like threatening.

_They are really serious this time._

* * *

**_'I'm walking on sunshine. whooh!'_** -i'm listening to it right now.

**A/N: Soo you guys like it? Now, do you really think she should join the band? Why? And Why not? Thanks for reading. Please do review. It makes me happy. MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! NOW, WHERE'S MY GIFT?! hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**"YEY! FREE MOVIES!!"**

* * *

Last night was a great night! I love the sleepover. We just played some games like truth or dare, poker and stuff. We slept on the floor, with our sleeping bags of course.

"Wake up…Stace" Sky, who was sleeping beside me, whispered to my ear.

"What? The sun isn't up yet so am I" I groaned shoving her face out of my ear. I slightly opened my eyes and closed it back. I stretched my whole body, almost hitting Kim who was sitting Indian style on the other side.

"Wake up. There's someone _downstairs_." She said, scared.

"I have a feeling that it is a _robber_" Sky said whispering it to me

"What?!---" I sat up and Kim suddenly covered my mouth with her hands.

"Don't shout. I already called the police and they'll be here in any minute."

"What if—what if, he would come up stairs then break in to our room?" I asked nervously. I'm already sweating; sweat dripping across my face, my heart beats faster than normal. I shook Kim by the shoulders and tried to calm myself down.

"Mind if I'll borrow your Victoria's Secret Perfume? This could work as an eye sprayer"

Kim said taking the perfume from my vanity table carefully.

"It's quite expensive but fine. I have a bat in my closet. That would be handy"

"Go take it. I'm sure those are gonna leave big welts on that robber" Sky said who was holding my extra lamp, brushed her hair away from her cheeks.

I stood up without making a single noise. I opened my closet door quietly. They began to look at me when the door made a screeching noise. I looked back at them and gave them a shrugged. I took out my bat and closed the door and tip-toed my way to join the two. We all stood up and posed like spies when we heard footsteps coming from the stairs and slowly making it way going to the room. I gave Sky a gesture to stay near the door since she has the lamp and I made Kim stand a few steps away from the door since she has the spray. She could spray the robber then Sky would hit him on the head. I stayed on the other side of the door. I'll be hitting the robber hard continuously after he would fall on the floor.

All eyes were focused on the knob. When it begins to make move we can all see from our each other's faces that we're really scared.

"What took them so long to come here?" I said to Sky. I was talking about the police.

Sky just shrugged. Then the door opened wide and we did what we're supposed to do and tied up the culprit.

"That was easy" Kim boasted while flipping her long brunette hair after beating the robber.

"Good Job!" I said, giving them each a high-five.

"Now! Who sent you?! Huh?! Speak?!" I said with fierce while focusing to the robber the flashlight.

"Mmmm"

"How can he speak when we stuffed popcorn in his mouth?" Kim said taking off the tape from his mouth.

"OW! Pwe!" he throws out the popcorn from his mouth and it came all over our sleeping bags.

"Now you're making a mess. Don't tell me I have to clean this mess that you made"

"Calm down. Ugh! You're such a clean freak" Sky complained while filing her nails.

"How could you file your nails at a time like this?" I took the nail file and shoved it at my back pocket. Sky rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Stacey! It's me!" I turned my head in shock.

"How'd you know my name? You're creeping me out. Are you my stalker?" I said then I heard Kim and Sky smirked.

"What?! You said it yourself that I'm _pretty_" I turned to them then I faced the robber.

"Stalker? You wish!" he said nearing his face on me.

"Who are you then?" I asked with confusion.

"It's Brooks" he replied with a smirk

"Brooks?...Brookie!" I shout out remembering that it was my childhood friend. I hopped over to his lap and gave his a big bear hug and squeezed him tight.

"Stacey…you're killing me" he moaned then I let go.

"Sorry…but Brookie…I missed you!" I said hugging him again but it wasn't that tight compared to the first hug.

Sky faked a cough and said, "Hello, mind if you'll introduce the cutie to us?"

I looked at Brooks who was blushing and then I looked at my two friends whose eyes are pleading.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you guys were there at that minute" I stood up and introduced them to him. I was sort of thinking to pin point but there was really no need since there's only two of them.

"Stace, I think you forgot something" Brooks said while showing me his still-tied hands.

"Oppss!" I'm completely absent-minded right now.

After I untied Brook, I cleaned up the mess myself since it isn't that messy. And it would be rude if I'd let the visitor clean up the mess. I totally remembered myself yelling at him to clean up the mess he did but that was at first when I thought he's a robber. Sky and Kim went downstairs and offered to make pancakes. Sky's a good cook by the way.

"That was pretty tight" he sat on the foot of my bed and said while rubbing his wrist.

"Sorry I was slightly carried away by the scene" I said, blushing. I put away the broom stick and sat beside him.

"What brings you here?" I asked while playing with my hands. It's kinda awkward since I haven't talked to him for years since he moved out in the neighborhood.

"I'm on a vacation. I stayed in a hotel near here so I thought of dropping by to see you" he said, still rubbing his wrist. Now he's making me feel guilty.

"Ohh…so my mom didn't invite you over to watch over me…or the _house_?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No. Where's Aunt Felicia, by the way?" it's totally cool with my mom to let him call her aunt since we consider his family as our own family. So were like siblings', cousins or whatever so we're pretty tight, but not that _tight…tight_. Got my point?

"She's away for a business trip so basically…I'm all alone for the whole 3 days" I shrugged.

"So, you're happy to have the whole house?" he asked, locking his eyes on me.

"Not really…but I have to admit, it's a bit dangerous" I stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked while running his hand through his black clean cut hair.

"I'm going down, wanna come?" I opened the door and tilted my head back to him.

"Yea. Go ahead I'll be over." He said taking something from his black backpack.

I went back in and decided to wash my face first before we could both go downstairs. After washing I dumped my face in my pink face towel and had a thought of telling them my decision. I looked again in the mirror to see if I looked ok then turned the knob and went back to my room proper.

"Broo—. I'm _so_ sorry. Just tell me when you're done." I said, covered my eyes and turned to face the bathroom door as I accidentally caught Brooks changing his t-shirt. Boy, was he buffed.

"It's totally cool. Come on, you've seen more than that when we were kids." He said jokingly and turned me to face him.

"Ha-ha. Not funny. Umm…You done yet?" I said as I turn, still covering my eyes.

"I guess" he chuckled. I slowly place my hands down but my eyes are still closed. Then I slowly opened my eyes.

"Let's go?" I said, more like asking.

He nodded and placed his used t-shirt inside his backpack. Then he followed me downstairs.

"Hmm. That smells really good, Mom" I joked as I took a seat beside Sky whose eyes are locked on my boy buddy. I nudged her and gave her a 'stop-staring' stare.

"Cant help it. He's hot" she whispered to me. I can't help but let out a giggle. Kim who quickly noticed kicked my leg under the table.

"Ow!" Brook looked at me curiously. "_I bhit muh thungue. Itshh really phainnfhul_." I mumbled pretending that I really bit my tongue. I really am a good actress since Brooks bought it. Sky and Kim couldn't help but smirk.

"She can be really clumsy at times like this" she said and looked to Brooks like she's ready to kiss him. I can't blame her since Brooks really is a hottie. He's changed a lot since he moved out. The atmosphere from the neighborhood they had moved in must be the reason behind the new look. But I'm still happy that behind the new look is the same old Brooks that I've known since I was a kid.

"You still haven't changed" he said to me

"_Shoh dhoo youh. Whell, excepht yhour lhook_." He just smiled at me.

After having our breakfast, we decided to have a movie marathon since Sky brought with her couple of DVD's. I took a seat then Brooks followed, he took the seat beside me, and when Sky and Kim noticed they raced towards the empty seat beside Brooks. Sky took the seat first before Kim could take it. The sitting arrangement was: Me, Brooks, Sky and Kim. I saw Kim pouting her lips when she failed to take the seat beside Brooks. I just smirked looking at Sky who was definitely making Kim jealous. The movie marathon bored me since I've already watched them all.

**Kim's POV**

'Ugh! I'm supposed to be the one sitting beside Brooks. But fine, she can have him, anyways I have Nick. I _wish_.' I rolled my eyes and focused myself on the movie.

We we're already at the middle of the movie when I saw Stacey sleeping. She's always like that, she always ditch us by sleeping her head off. So sometimes when she'd invite us for a movie marathon we would say no and tell her why. She promised to control her sleepy attitude, still nothing has changed.

I stood up when the doorbell rang. I placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and brushed some of it off my shorts.

"HEY!" when I opened the door three cute boys flashed their million dollar smiles on me. But I was mostly dazzled by the curly-haired one.

"HEY! Kimchi!" Joe said in his usual upbeat tone. I just rolled my eyes in response to his tease.

"Hey" Kevin said not taking his eyes off from his cell phone. He must be texting.

"Hey…" Nick said, giving me his adorable smile.

"Hi…Nick…" I flashed him a shy-smile. A smile, I wish he can't forget.

"Hello?! There is two other Jonas' back here!" Joe said waving his hands up in the air.

I just laughed at him.

"We're having a movie marathon wanna join us?"

They nodded and Joe yelled, "YEY! FREE MOVIES!!" and I rolled my eyes.

"Is he really like this?" I asked Nick.

"Beats me" he shrugged

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. I'm really preoccupied with a lot of things right now. I'm so excited for New Year! Yey! Can't wait to see fireworks! Thanks for being a part of me in this year 2007. I hope you'll stay for another year. Btw, this is my New Year's gift. **

**RANDOM!**

**"Can I just have the Jonas Brothers next year (2008)? Promise I'll return them the following year." 0:)**

**Haha!**


	7. Chapter 7 part one

**She's IN!**

**Kim's POV**

I moved out of the way and let them in.

"I think I made a mistake. _I'm_ having a movie marathon…wanna join _me_?" Joe just nod, Kevin didn't make any reactions at all and Nick let out a chuckle.

I gestured to them to stay quiet since the three were sleeping. I let Joe and Kevin to get inside first and Nick and I walked in together. Kevin took a seat at the sofa while Nick and I took a seat at the carpet.

"Aww how cute" I said while looking at Brooks hugging Stacey in their sleep. '_That's totally cute. I wish I could do that with Nick.' _I sighed.

Nick nudges me and motioned me to look at Joe who was just standing blankly behind the couch where the three were sleeping.

I can tell Joe wasn't in his "normal" mood.

"Why aren't we in our self today? You were so hyper back at the door" I asked shaking him, trying to make him feel better, if that would work, that is.

"Just found out it wasn't my day" he rolled his eyes and took my empty seat on the couch.

"Come on hype up. Girls like cute boys who aren't moody" I went back to my seat beside Nick and handed him the popcorn. Nick faked a cough upon hearing that and I just looked at him and gave him a wink.

"Know what?! I don't care if it isn't my day cause I'm making it my day!" Joe said in a sudden that almost scared me to death.

**No one's POV**

"Know what?! I don't care if it isn't my day cause I'm making it my day!" Joe blurted out scaring both Kim and Nick who was drawn into the movie and at the same time, flirting.

He went over to the stereo and plugged in the microphone that he saw on top of it and yelled, "COME ON PEOPLE! THIS IS A MOVIE MARATHON NOT A SLEEP MARATHON!!"

Stacey jumped off from the couch quickly and rubbed her ears. Brooks took his hands off from Stacey and rubbed his ears and Sky did the same thing.

"I'll just go upstairs and…" Brooks said sleepily and went upstairs.

"Who shouted?!" Sky yelled with her eyes closed and went back to sleep as if nothing has happened.

"JOE! You're giving me a headache!" Stacey shouted when he saw Joe holding the microphone.

"I'm good at giving headaches to people" he said scoffed while placing the microphone down and started to back off a little bit away from Stacey. _Uh oh! I smell bruises covering my entire hot body!_

"COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!" she ran after Joe who was running around the dining table.

"Not if you catch me first!" Joe yelled.

**BACK AT THE LIVING ROOM**

"I feel sorry for you" Kim whispered to Nick without getting her eyes off from the TV screen.

"What?" he said. Stacey and Joe's yelling deafen him.

"I said I feel sorry for you" she repeats

"Why?" Nick asked completely clueless.

"Having and living in one roof with a noisy and annoying brother" she chuckled.

"Haha. Correction, it's brothers. Kevin sometimes annoys me and I have Frankie who just can't stand a day without annoying me. But I'm pretty much getting used to it." He laughs.

"Guess you have to get used to it fast, cause we're adding on the list since we'll be spending more time with you guys" she said as she throws popcorn at him.

"Oh! No you didn't!" he throws popcorn back at her.

"Wait— what?" Nick said

"You're not happy?" Kim said pretending to tear up.

"No I am. But I just don't get the _'spend more time' _part." Nick air quoted.

"You're cute when you 'air quote'." she said air quoting. "Yup. You thought about it right" she crossed her fingers hoping Nick would get the right idea.

"Yes!" he shouted then hugged Kim right away. "Yes! Yes!"

Kim was blushing like crazy when her dream guy hugged her. But she didn't really think or wished about it to happen in an instant. It just happens. Nick who was also blushing pulled out from the hug and said, "Sorry. I was a bit carried away" he said in embarrassment.

"It's fine. Really. No worries" she said a bit disappointed.

'_Nick! What were you thinking? That was stupid. Change the topic!'_ Nick thought as he mentally slapped his forehead.

"Who's the guy?" he said pointing his index finger up.

"Brooks. Stacey's friend" she sighed and looked back at the TV screen.

"Wait! We have to tell them!" Nick stood and helped Kim up. They both ran towards the kitchen, where Stacey and Joe run like kids.

"Joe get back here!" she yelled and stopped running.

"No! It will hurt!" he said while catching his breath.

"No it won't. I promise. Just one punch right there" she said narrowing her eyes and pointed at Joe's arm. Joe covered his arms with each hand dramatically.

"Joe! She's in!" Nick cheered. "I'll go and get Kevin"

"Wha—…Oooohh…" He said opening his arms wide and walked towards Stacey.

"Come here boy. Oh were gonna be tight..." he said

"Don't get near me…or…or I'll punch you!" she said backing away from him and shot a glare at Kim.

"I thought we planned to tell the guys, like when? Umm…Later?" she said sarcastically.

"Come on…Stacey. Give me a hug. I want a hug right now." He said playfully.

"Joe! You're creepy. Don't go near me" she said. Now Joe's after her.

"WOW! Is it true?! You wanna join the band!" Kevin busted out from the door and jumped over to Stacey and hugged her.

"Oh noooo…helllppp…" Stacey said knowing that she's cornered. Joe joined them and hugged her tightly. Then Nick who thinks that she deserves a Jonas' hug and at the same time who thinks that its fun, joined them.

"Kim…help I'm drowning!" she dramatically stated._ Yea, drowned by the awesome and super sweet smell of these gorgeous boys. _

"What about me? Don't I deserve a hug? I made her said yes" Kim moaned._ Lucky! It's so her day. Had hugs with 4 cuties, not to forget Brooks._

"Aww…" the two boys said and covered her up.

While Joe was still hugging Stacey tightly and lifted her up.

"Joe! She needs a hug!" Stacey whined as she pointed towards Kim.

"I'm totally contented right now" Kim said. _I love hugging bears but hugging cute boys is wayyy better._

"Wanna watch a movie?" Nick said as he pulled out from the hug. Kim nodded and in a sudden he took her by the hand. Kim blushed as Nick did that.

"Ok Joe you can put me down now" she said sarcastically.

"No…I'm trying to take the moment for granted" he said while slowly spinning her in circles.

"Stop it Joe. You're making me dizzy"

Joe immediately stopped, "I'm making _me_ dizzy too" he said as he placed Stacey down.

"OW!" he yelped and ducked as Stacey punched him in the stomach. Stacey burst out laughing at the reaction on Joe's face. She sat down on the floor instead on the chair. She can be weird sometimes. Joe followed her and laid his back against the wall.

"I told you so. It hurts" he whined like a little baby.

"That's what you get for waking me up, hugging me, lifting me and for spinning me" she said as she counted her fingers. "That's four" she said.

"I'll just let you punch me as long as you'll make me do all those things" he said playfully.

"Hah! You wish!" she said as she crossed her arms.

They sat there for two minutes in silence. Joe broke the silence when he had thought an idea.

"I know! I know! Let's make it five!" he said pointing his index finger upwards and bounced like a toddler.

"Huh?" she fixated her eyes on him and moved a little closer towards him.

"I have an idea. Let's make it five! And I'll totally and freely accept punches coming from you and let's make it official. Like we would sign legal papers or something…" he beamed his eyes and shook Stacey.

"What?! Have you completely lost your mind? …Are you serious? Four annoying things from you are enough to get me to a mental hospital and if you have to add one more that'll probably take me to a morgue" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes! Don't over-react. I'm serious. Let's make it five!" he shook Stacey harder. "Pleaseee. How many pretties do I have to place before please to make you say yes? Pretty a gazillion times pleasssee"

"Well it depends on your fifth annoying thing" she rolled her eyes and said like it is obvious.

"Fine. Never mind the fifth thing" he sighed and crossed his arms and pouted his lips.

"Good boy. Goshhh… to think I have to spend more time with you" she said as she started to stand up.

"Wait!" Joe stopped her and fixed her in her place by holding her locked on the shoulders.

"What now?" she whined.

"I have one question. Just a _teeny-weenie_ bit kind of a question. Not a big deal at all if you would ask me" he blabbed.

"Go on, take your time while you're still alive, I'm listening…" she said like she's interested.

"What would you do if…I would _kiss_ you?" he asked, "Before you react! Before you react, remember it's just a question and not a _big deal_ if you would ask me." He said placing his hands in front of him in defense before she could make any violent reactions.

Stacey was shocked at first but when he said that it isn't a big deal, she answered like it's not really a big deal. But it really is since she really hasn't had her first kiss. She never had her first kiss with Troy. He's not worth it. That's why she dumped him. He's a total jerk, a perv and a total butthead.

"I dunno…Kill you perhaps…" she said as she leaned towards Joe and slowly planting a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Wanna know what'll I do to you? Just close your eyes and learn" she closed her eyes as she got nearer. Joe did what he's been told and pushed his lips out into a pout.

Stacey took a peek as she got very near to his face and yelled, "THIS IS THE LEAST I COULD DO, IF YOU'LL KISS ME!..." she said and stood up slowly while she was taking a tight grip at Joe's nose.

"...and I could do more than this. So, you better be careful " she continued with a threat.

"Ow! It hurts!" Joe squeaked on his knees.

"With that squeaky voice you could play as a mouse with a Mohawk in my school's play" she let go and ran off before Joe could get on his feet and chase her again.

**AT THE LIVING ROOM**

"Stacey's chasing Joe again" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Nope… Joe's chasing her" Nick opposed and pointed at the two.

"Retards!" they shouted at them and cracked up.

"Haha! She's totally into him" she laughed harder looking at them.

"My brother's into her too!" he said laughing onto the floor.

"It isn't our fault that we both like a Jonas brother" she said without thinking. And groaned after realizing what she just said.

"Say what?!" he stopped laughing.

"Not telling"

"Please"

"No"

"She said she likes you. For earth's sake, stop acting like little kids and tell what you feel. You're getting older by the minute. Goshh" Kevin complained from the couch watching TV.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who can't even make a move on Sky!" Nick confessed. Kevin glared a glare of death at Nick.

"Say what? Who can't make a move on me?" Sky said as she went down with her hair wrapped by a towel.

"What did I miss? I just had a shower for 6 minutes and I feel like I've missed a lot" she said when she unwrapped the towel and combed her hair.

"We can't just repeat what we've said. It's just like taking back what you've already thrown at the garbage. You know?" Kevin blabbed nervously and smiled shyly at her.

"Wow Kevin! Didn't know you're so wise when you blab" Sky said in amazement and with a little bit of sarcasm and went to the kitchen.

"Way to go wise man" Kim joked and laughed hardly at her place.

"Wow you just sound like dad" Nick said in amazement, "…and it scares me" he added seriously. "Ahh…Who am I kidding? You are dad." Nick burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing or I'll pluck your chest hairs one by one. If you have, that is" Kevin threatened irritably.

"Shut up" Nick gritted and blushed in embarrassment knowing that Kim is in the room and practically has heard…everything. Just then Joe came out running and tripped on his feet. Kim looked at Nick and laughed hardly. _'My brothers had never failed to embarrass me'_

**A/N: **I think I owe you guys an apology. Sorry for the late updates (especially at my first story **'Caught in the Middle with the Jonas Brothers'**) I've been busy this week and I'll still be busy the following week since it'll be our exam week. But don't worry since after that I'll make sure that I'll be writing more and do nothing less. I still love you! Other thing is I'm having problems with updating due to school work. That leaves me hanging with empty ideas. You're ideas would be of great help. PM me if you have any. Thanks! I still love reviews!


	8. Chapter 7 part two

**A/N:** Heyy, sorry for the late update. Hope you'll like this one.

**What hurts more, be rejected or when you have to walk back home cause your bike's screwed?**

* * *

"It's ok, Nick. I don't mind the joke made up by your brother" Kim said while looking at Nick and giving him an encouraging smile. 

"But, I'm just curious, is it true?" Kim chuckled a bit and looked at Kevin then at Nick.

"Huh-"

"Yes! It's true!" Kevin spoke up for Nick.

"No it isn't!" Nick defended himself and threw a pillow at his brother.

"You guys are so funny" Kim said.

"Hey, so what did I miss? Huh?" Sky said while sitting on the couch beside Kevin and looking at everyone. Nick and Kim stared at Kevin while Kevin widened his eyes like he's so innocent on what's happening in the house and giving them a _why-are-you-staring-at-me_ look. Joe and Stacey stopped running and chasing each other but Joe didn't stop laughing and staring at Stacey's eyes so Stacey left him and went to the living room.

"Whew. That was a waste of time. Why did I agree to have fun with that guy?!" Stacey said in denial to what she really thinks. She thinks that it was really; really fun chasing Joe and being hugged by cuties.

"Oh! Stacey, don't be rude." Kim said defending the band in general. Then few seconds later, Brooks came down.

"Stace, the dump truck will be here in a little while. I saw it coming this way." Brooks said with concern.

"The dude from above came down from his watch place to give news to our lady" Joe joked sarcastically. Stacey elbowed him, laughing.

"Am I already a battered cutie? Ouch!" Joe really felt a little pain.

"Who says you're a cutie?" Stacey looked at Joe.

"Umm. Girls." Joe replied while raising his shoulders.

"Poor girls. They must have lost their sense of seeing" she joked and Joe threw a pillow at her. She threw back the pillow then she stood up and stuck her tongue out at Joe and Joe not only did the same thing but he also crossed his eyes.

"You look stupid" Kevin said in disgust.

"Thanks for the information, Brooks…" Stacey walked towards Brooks and patted him on his shoulder. Then she took the garbage bag and placed it outside. Joe followed her slowly so that Stacey won't notice. While Stacey placed the garbage bag by the sidewalk, Stacy and her minions stopped pedaling there bikes in front of Stacey to insult her again as she usually does with her minions.

"Oh, poor little Miss Stacey Chanson, her mother is not around and she has to do all the house chores." Stacy said while pouting her lips and teasing Stacey. Then Joe covered Stacey's eyes and Stacy and her minions couldn't believe what they are seeing at the moment.

"Joe!!" Stacey said elbowing Joe so he would let go.

"Ok. Ok. Chill" Joe said putting his hands in the air.

"Joe Jonas?!?" Stacy and her sidekicks chorused and dropped their jaws in amazement. Stacy left her bike in the middle of the road and then her minions followed her. She stood in front of Stacey and can't believe her eyes that Joe Jonas is standing behind Stacey. So she started to flirt.

"Hi Joe. It's so good to see you. I never thought we'd meet here" flirted Stacy.

"What a slut" whispered Stacey to herself

"Stacey, would you mind shutting up your mouth and leaving us for a while?" the mean Stacy told Stacey to go with eyebrows raised as if she owns Joe. Stacey didn't care and went back in the house.

"Hi, I'm Stacy, that's without the "e" before the "y". What brings a Jonas like you in this place of hell, Joe?" Stacy said while getting closer to Joe. Joe smiled flirtatiously, but…

"Sorry, Stacey the second, I'd love to know you better but I have a more important business to prioritize in here and that's for Stacey the first" Joe backed up and smiled at her.

"What?!?! Am I too good for you or what?"

"You're the second Stacey. Excuse me. Stace, wait!" Joe left Stacy and went inside the house. While Stacy's friends looked at Stacy with pity because of rejection, they didn't notice that their bikes that were left in the middle of the road were hit by the dump truck. Unfortunately, those bikes can't be of any use anymore. They felt self-pity.

"Let's go home! This place gives me no luck! AAAAAAHHH!" Stacy squealed, deafening her companions.

"Umm… Stace, do we have to walk back?" asked the stupidest girl on their group.

"Puh-lease! Don't call me Stace. I don't want to hear that name again! Are you born dumb? Of course we'll walk!" Stacy yelled and left her friends. She walked over to their bikes and shrieked, "Ughhh!"

* * *

**A/N:** So liked it? Btw, I haven't mentioned to you yet that this chapter was written by my friend, Yodel. Yup, I co-wrote this chappie with her. She did the writing and I did the edits. Thanks. **Reviews coming from you never gets old. I love you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**First step in Hollywood. First concert. First fan.**

**At the Jonas'**

"Dad, here's Stacey Chanson, our new drummer" introduced Kevin.

"Isn't she great?" commented Joe.

"yea she is, but I don't fully trust technologies. I saw the video you took but I haven't seen her perform live yet" exclaimed their dad.

"You'll hear her play, dad, when she sits in front of the drum set" defended Joe.

"Dad, do we need more assistants? Stacey has friends, too" Nick butted in.

"Dear, are you sure you want to step in to the lime light?" said Denise with a smile to Stacey.

"Mrs. Jonas, actually I'm not into the lime-light-life. I just wanted to have a simple life but I guess I could deal with it" Stacey denied about the lime-light thing.

"Oh" Denise sighed, "then we need someone like you, Stacey"

"Stace, we already agreed" Joe looked straight into Stacey's eyes which made Stacey blush a little when she caught the sight of Joe looking at her then strayed her eyes avoiding Joe's.

"Well, ok, I'll do it, but do I still have to pretend that your drummer is a guy?" Stacey asked in a polite manner.

Everybody nodded.

"Ok, then, when do we start the make over? As if I have a choice" she said and lowered down her voice as she said the last part.

"Kevin, Joe and Nick will help you. The earlier, the better" suggested Denise. Then Stacey looked at each one of them '_oh, well, how will these boys dress me up for a change, disaster'_

"How 'bout tomorrow? I'm free tomorrow" Kevin broke the silence.

"All righty then!" Nick excitedly jumped off the couch. '_I'll meet Kim again'_ he thought.

"Kevin and Nick can make over her, I'll just give them comments after the results" Joe ordered.

"Joe is being lazy again" butted Frankie.

"Joe is being lazy again" imitated Joe.

"Mom, Joe should help Kevin and Nick in making-over Stacey cause he's also good in clothes like me" declared Frankie.

"Sure, honey" agreed Denise while scooping up Frankie and placed him at her lap.

"Okaaayyy" Joe moaned as he rolled his eyes.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow morning, Stacey. Be ready at 9" Kevin looked at Stacey and said it straight forward. Stacey just nodded.

"Does your parent know about this?" asked Kevin Sr.

"I'll tell my mom when she gets back" Stacey answered with high respect.

"When is she coming back?"

"On Wednesday" Stacey smiled.

"What if you call your mom now? So that I could speak to her personally" Kevin Sr. suggested.

"Great idea, Mr. Jonas. Why didn't I think of that?" Stacey made an excuse. She started calling her mom but no one answered.

"Oh, must be charging her phone now" Stacey made an excuse once again. Actually, she doesn't want to disturb her mom when she's away unless it's an emergency because she knew that her mom's busy. She actually faked the call.

"I'll just tell her the details when she comes back. That would be 3 days from now. But I'm sure she'll be fine with it" Stacey just smiled and can't think of any other idea for an excuse.

"Dinner will be in 15 minutes, would you like to join us?" asked Denise in a very sweet way.

"I'd love to, Mrs. Jonas, but it's getting dark, I'm sorry but I can't join you for dinner tonight. My friends are waiting for me at home and they're hoping for no one else to come in their aid but me. Maybe we could do it next time" Stacey said.

"Before you go, Stacey, do we have a deal?" asked Kevin Sr. in a nice manner and offering a hand shake to Stacey.

"Yes, Mr. Jonas" Stacey accepted his offer with a smile.

"Sign the contract" then Kevin jr. took a hot pink folder and a pen behind him and gave it to Stacey.

"Sign here" Kevin Sr. guided Stacey in signing the contract.

"It's a pleasure to discover you, Ms. Chanson" he added as he took the folder from her.

"Thanks" said Stacey, who's being thrift with words.

"Can I go now and I'll meet with your boys again tomorrow?"

"Ok, Stacey. Bye" bided Kevin Sr.

"Bye, Stacey" chorused Nick and Frankie.

"Bye" Kevin simply addressed.

"And I won't say 'bye' till I bring you out of our house" Joe jumped off the couch and placed his arms on Stacey's shoulders accompanying her out of the house. _'__Oh boy! You're going waay overboard' _Stacey thought while Kevin, Nick and Frankie looked at them with a tease in their eyes.

When they got out of the house and Joe closed the door, Stacey intentionally stepped on Joe's right foot so hard.

"Ouch!!!" Joe cried. Well, not literally cried out with tears.

"Sorry, 'Mr.Nice-Guy', I really meant to do that after putting me in an awkward situation like that!" Stacey quoted angrily and yelled at Joe.

"What's the problem with that?" Joe wondered.

"I'm not used to guys who's so fresh. Think that because they're cute they can do whatever they want to" Stacey replied, still in a hot-tempered manner.

"You are so hard. Are you lesbian?" Joe said with sarcasm.

"I'm so not a lesbian" said Stacey angrily like smoke is about to some out of her nose like a fiery dragon. (**A/N**: I'm just using metaphors in here. Please deal with it)

"Other girls don't act like the way you do. You are different. I don't even think you'll have a hard time being a guy in our band. Sheez" Joe teasingly replied drawing his nearer to her face, just an inch away from her face. Stacey blushed and avoided Joe by walking towards the sidewalk to walk her way home.

"Hey wait" Joe held her left arm before he could lose sight of her. Stacey stopped and turned around.

"Let go" Stacey tiger-eyed Joe and he immediately let go.

"See yah tomorrow" Joe gave her a grin. Stacey gave Joe a snob and walked away. Stacey might be so hard when Joe looks at her from the outside but since Joe is an eye-guy, he knew that there's something great about Stacey and for him she's a mystery he'd solve. Deep inside, Stacey is so happy to be in the band and that she also thinks the guys are hot, though she doesn't show it that much cause she doesn't want to show it to the people. It's not being plastic but for her it's just too common.

**Day After…**

"Ugh! I look…horrible" Stacey said after she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing loose denim jeans that Kevin picked, unzipped hooded sweater with light blue t-shirt underneath that says, 'Step Aside!', underneath that Joe picked himself and with black sneakers.

"Man! You look…umm…wait, how do you girls say those stuff? Oh! '_Ah! Oh My Jonasss! You're effin' hawt! Ah! Marry me!_'" Joe screamed like a girl as he nudged her hard.

Kevin laughed and rolled his eyes then stopped when his phone started to ring.

"Funny." She said with sarcasm and rolled her eyes. "I may look like a dude, but I'm still a girl JOE! And it's gonna leave a bruise" she said as she nudges Joe twice as hard as he did.

"You always leave bruises on me whenever we would meet. And _whatcha_ said? A girl? Then how'd you hit so hard?" Joe gasped.

"It's in the genes Joe" she rolled her eyes and looked back at the mirror, disgusted. "Kevin, do I have to wear this stubble? It's itchy" she complained and scraped the fake stubble off. "But I still look like a guy without this stubble" she turned to face Kevin who was on the phone.

"…Umm…K. Bye" Kevin placed his phone back to his side pocket and glanced up to Stacey and nodded.

"Thanks. It's really itchy" she said and gave the stubbles to Joe.

"And what am I supposed to do with this?" Joe raised his brows and took the stubbles from Stacey and placed it around his mouth.

"Err-Anything" she said and went to the bathroom.

"_Who was that?_" Joe deepened his voice then wore his retro sunglasses and threw himself down on the couch.

"Dad" Kevin walked towards the mirror and checked his self out.

"What did he said?" Stacey snapped as she went over to Joe and sat beside him on the small pink couch.

"You should be on time during practices and you should wear boy clothes during rehearsals and whenever you're with us, umm…and…welcome to the band!" Kevin shook Stacey and her wig off and they all laughed.

"Man! Do I have to deal with this more often?" she complained and placed her wig back.

"Yes" Kevin and Joe said in unison, point-blankly.

"Fine. But you two owe me big time, so does Nick" she said as she took of her wig. She was about to take her clothes off when she realized there are two real boys hanging in her room.

"Do you mind?" she said pointing to the door.

"Nope not at all. Take your time changing. We're all bros dude. We aren't gays. I'm positive with that, I just don't know about Kevin here" Joe said as he pats Kevin on the shoulders.

"Shut up" Kevin said without taking his eyes off from his LCD screen.

"Just go" she pulled go off from the couch and pushed her out of her room.

"You want me to drag you too?" she said to Kevin who was busy texting.

"I'm good. I can handle myself." Kevin said placing his hands on the air.

"Good" she said and closed the door behind her back.

"Alone at last" she sighed and closed her eyes.

After she finished changing her clothes she went down and had her dinner with Kevin and Joe. The boys decided to stay until Brooks arrived.

* * *

"Wake up!" Brooks shook Stacey up. It's been two days after she accepted the proposal of the Jonas Brothers.

"What?! It's 3 o'clock in the morning, Brooks!" she whined and buried her sleepy face back to the pillow after she looked at the clock.

"Exactly! Don't forget that you have a concert today!" Brook said. Stacey already told Brooks the night after she spoke with Kevin Sr. She couldn't hide this from Brooks for the fact that he's her childhood friend and she trust him and not to mention that Brooks' spending his vacation under Stacey's roof and will be since her mom extended her trip to one month.

"Crap! You should've told me!" Stacey got out from the bed and rushed her way towards the bathroom.

"And what do you call the thing I'm doing now?" Brooks said with sarcasm and went out of Stacey's room.

"Kim, you coming with us or not? The boys are waiting outside!" Stacey said as she placed a cap over her hair.

"Why aren't you wearing your wig?" Sky said

"Placed it in my bag. I'll wear it as we get nearer to the venue" she said and yelled out to Kim again.

"Of course I am!" Kim rushed down excitedly.

"Hey Stace! Good luck and have fun!" Brooks said and bid the three with goodbyes.

"Aren't you gonna watch my first performance?" she asked.

"I can't. No one will be left here" Brooks said. "Bye! Stace! Wait up!" he ran towards Stacey and hugged her tightly. Stacey, on the other hand, was shocked at what Brooks did. Stacey pulled away from the hug when she heard a…

_HONK!_

"HEY!! WE STILL HAVE A SOUND CHECK TO ATTEND TO!" Joe, who was standing at the foot of the bus, shouted at them.

"Bye Brooks!" Stacey said as she ran towards the big tour bus.

"Rude much?" she said to Joe as she loaded her things unto the baggage compartment over her bunk.

"I wasn't being rude. I was being time-conscious" he said and helped Stacey with her luggage.

"Wow! It seems that you brought all your appliances with you" Joe said as he lifted her luggage.

"They're not appliances. They're my clothes" she said and lied on her bunk.

"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am. Sometimes us, _bellboys_, doesn't know the difference between clothes inside the luggage or appliances when carried especially when they're of the same weight" he said after he placed the luggage above.

"Apology accepted. Thanks. Need a tip?" she mocked and ducked her head out to see Joe's face clearly.

"Whatever. You're mean" he said as he pushed Stacey's face back inside her bunk.

"Hey!" she shoo Joe's hand and lied on her bunk.

"Can't wait for your concert!" Kim said. She was sitting beside Nick on the blue couch.

"Yea me either. Is it your first time to see a concert?"

"Nope. My first was with Aaron Carter's concert. I was a huge fan back then and I had a huge crush on him" she looked at Nick and gave him a smile.

"That was before right?" Nick cleared everything.

"Yes…_before_. But now everything has changed after I met you and your brothers" she looked at him deeply.

"Hey! We're going to watch DVD's, you guys wanna join us?" Kevin said. He walked towards the TV set and placed the disc inside and settled his self on the carpet and Sky, who with him, sat beside him.

Joe woke Stacey up when they got to the venue. They all went to there to have 30 minute sound check. Stacey was doing great at her sound check. The boys were really impressed to see a girl play like that, especially Joe, who sees her as special than any other girls he had known. It was only 5 minutes before the concert would start and the venue was already filled with screaming and eager fans. Kim and Sky decided to go to their reserved seats before the concert would start. Kim's excited to see her best friend perform on stage and Sky kept on twisting her head while looking at all the placards that the fans made. _**I love you Joe!. Nick! My studmuffin. Kevin, you're so hot**_!. She took a picture of the stage and at the screaming fans. Then again, she looked at the placards, but someone's placard has caught her attention and surprised her. It wrote: _**We want to meet the new drummer! We're schoolmates!**_ But she was more surprised to whom the placard belongs. Stacy. Of all people, Stacy was the person she least expected to show up at the concert or who would give interest on the new drummer.

"OMJ! Kim you won't believe who I just saw…" Sky said dumbfounded.

"Huh- Who?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Her." Sky moved her eyes to where Stacy and her friends were standing.

"For real?" Kim said unbelievably, shaking her head.

"I'm dead serious."

"I have to tell Stacey"

"Girls, isn't that Sky?" I said pointing at Sky.

"Uh-huh. So?" the red haired, Inah said.

"So?! When did you start to talk back on me?! Do you want me to kick you out of the clique?!" I shouted at her. How can she talk to me like that? She's talking to the queen bee, Stacy Newman. If she forgot that, I can help her remember by dumping her back to where she came from.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" she bowed in front of me and apologized.

"Remember, if you do something that is against my rules you'll be doing the same thing that this stupid girl is doing" I talked to the rest and pointed at Inah. "Once you're in this group, your life runs according to my rules. Once you break a rule, you owe me nothing, but your life." She said and flips her blonde hair out of her face.

"Come on."

"Oh God, tell me she isn't making her way here" Sky pleaded.

Stacy and her friends unfortunately did make their way to Sky's seat. She had her fake smile plastered on her innocent pretty little face.

"Hi. It seems that you're all alone" she said looking around Sky to see if she's with someone.

"I'm with Kim." She turned her head but found no signs of Kim.

"Oh I see" Stacy giggled so did her friends. "I don't think your friend,_ Stacey_, would ever watch a concert. It's too girly for her right?" she crossed her arms and pouted her lips.

"She's sick that's why she can't come"

"Whatever."

_Ding!_

That's new I only hear that 'ding' thing if I remembered something. Right. Right. How can I forget that Stacey's friends with the Jonas'?

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologetically said.

"Huh? Are you sick?" Sky stated surprisingly.

"Was I being mean? I'm so sorry"

"Umm… for the past few years since I've been friends with Stacey, yea." Sky said and rolled her eyes.

"Oh" Argh! She did not just roll her eyes on me. I wish I could scoop those eyeballs out from her sockets.

"Stacey!" Kim rushed her way into the boy's dressing room.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Nick said as he spread his arms wide open.

"Sorry. I'm looking for Stacey" she said and looked for Stacey around the room.

"ehem! I'm just sitting in here" a boy err- a girl raised her hand up.

"Hi Kim" Nick said shyly. "I- I- have to- go" Nick said walking out from the room.

"Hi" she replied as shyly as Nick greeted and tucked her loose hair behind her ear.

"Nick! Don't forget my snicker bar." Stacey said as Nick got out from the room.

"Gosh! I didn't notice that it was you. Your disguise got me"

"What brings you here?"

"Stacy." She said, catching her breath.

"Huh?" Joe said and joined the two.

"She's outside. Eager to meet the _drummer_." Kim said, emphasizing the word, drummer.

"Cool! You already have your first fan" Joe nudged her by the side.

"Joe! This isn't cool. It's Stacy we're talking about" she punched Joe.

"Ow" he cried, "ohh that Stacy…" Joe said and shook his head. "…that's so uncool" he added.

"Ahhh!!" Stacey screamed as she dumped her face onto the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Kevin said who just came in.

"You don't wanna know. She's just being a girl. I mean, he. No, she. Wrong, he. Whatever. _It_ just being a girl." Joe said, all confused.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Stacey screamed even louder.

**A/N**: Hey guys! Can't believe it's almost March. Btw, this chapter is dedicated to my close friend, Yodel. She turned 17 last Saturday, Feb 23, 2008. She loves Kevin J. she even made a cheer for him. Lol. Read and Review :)


End file.
